


Pot Meet Kettle

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: A meeting with a potential lead goes sideways, and Steve gets a taste of his own medicine. Danny learns a thing or two as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been hanging around my H50 file for more than a year. I figured it was time to share it. Thanks to swifters for her advice and countless emails helping with this story. Not sure I did your input justice. And thanks to Tracey for putting up with me, as always. Enjoy everyone!

The skeleton of an old warehouse loomed around them. Sea birds fluttered in the rafters. Steve waited, listening until he was sure the battle was over. Then, he called for his partner.

 

"Danny?"

 

Vision tunneling from the rush of blood and adrenaline, Steve squinted in the dusty stream of sunlight. Frantic for a few seconds when his best friend didn't answer.

 

"Over here." Danny's answer was quick and something about the tone of his voice made Steve's chest tighten.

 

The partners were alone, and two very bad men lay dead several feet from them, their weapons kicked away as Steve approached, gun still drawn.

 

The Camaro sat useless, doors hanging open as the lights still flashed, and the engine fizzed and crackled, bullet holes peppering every visible inch of the exterior. They'd gotten separated when they dove for cover, ambushed by a prospective lead in their most recent case. Chaos had erupted unexpectedly, as gunfire replaced the brief but seemingly amiable chat only minutes after they'd arrived.

 

They'd been set up by their suspect. Steve fumed at this thought.

 

Once they got back to the Palace and the perp they'd left to sweat it out in rendition, there'd be hell to pay.

 

_If they made it back._

 

Steve froze when he found Danny. Just for a nanosecond. Because he couldn't process what he was seeing. His life passed before his eyes. Life without his best friend.

 

Danny was sprawled on the cracked concrete floor, held up by one trembling arm and clutching his soiled pant leg. Forehead already shiny with sweat. Weapon on the ground at his side as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

Thank God he'd listened to Danny and had Chin and Kono follow along for backup. They were parked at the gate to this complex to make sure no one snuck into or out of the warehouse.

 

"Fuck, you're hit." Steve holstered his gun and crouched next to his partner.

 

"No shit, Sherlock."  The bite left his words as Danny winced.  "God this hurts."

 

"That's good."

 

"Seriously? It's good that I'm in pain?" Danny was angry and confused.

 

Steve didn't answer him. He all but climbed on top of his friend, assessing the wound and applying pressure.  

 

He cut Danny's pants for a better look, and blood spurted from the bullet hole, spraying his vest. His next words were more to himself than his partner.

 

"Gotta stop this bleeding."

 

Danny took a good look at his leg and the blood seeping through Steve's fingers. Eyes even wider when his gaze drifted to the spatter all over his friend's clothes and face. "God, I'm gonna be sick."

 

Again Steve didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Danny's hip and with a practiced calculation found the spot he was looking for, pressing hard with both thumbs. Danny cried out in surprise and pain.

 

"Dammit Steve. Enough with the torture."

 

"Danny, the bullet hit an artery. I'm applying pressure so you don't bleed to death. Hold still."  His tone was harsh, like he was scolding an impatient child.  He rocked back on his heels, readjusting his balance.

 

"What? No magickal powders?  No pressure bandages-" Sweaty and flushed, Danny giggled before trying to pull away from Steve. "Fuck that hurts."

 

"Stop it. Shit. Stop moving. Don't make me knock you out." Steve leaned into Danny with more force, hoping to make his point. "I told you to stay down.  Why didn't you listen? I had the shot, Danny."

 

"You did not...have...the shot." Danny mumbled, slurring his words.  A faint tremble of a smile flashed across his face as he sighed.  Energy waning. "Got him, didn't I?" 

 

Steve registered the change and softened his tone. 

 

"Yea, you did, buddy. You got him. You're an excellent shot."  Steve nudged his fading partner.  "Hey, stay with me, okay?"

 

Danny's head fell back and his eyes slid closed.

 

"Danny?" Now he was worried. "Come on, buddy. Danny, open your eyes."

 

Danny moaned and his eyes fluttered, but that was it.

 

Steve couldn't shake him. _He really wanted to shake him_. He raised his voice instead. "Open your eyes. You will not die on me. Do you hear me? Danny!"

 

He dug his fingers into Danny's leg, hoping he felt it. Wanting to hurt him. Pain would keep him alive.

 

Blue eyes bright with pain popped open. "Fuck!"

 

"There you are."

 

"Didn't go anywhere." His voice low and hesitant like it took some effort. "Man, I can't keep my eyes open."

 

Steve continued to hold pressure on the wound as he called for help over the coms.  Chin and Kono should have been maintaining a position at the edge of this complex, keeping out of sight. He hoped they'd already heard the commotion. Seconds mattered now.

 

"Steve, you gotta tell Grace I'm sorry. She's got a cheer compet - fuck I'm gonna miss it."  Danny exhaled through gritted teeth. His words were a mix of panting and growling as he fought against the coming darkness. "And Charlie. Ah fuck, you gotta keep an eye on him.  Please. I - shit - I worry 'bout the little guy. Too much like me..."

 

"Okay, buddy. You know I've got your back." Steve didn't brush off Danny's comments like he normally would.

 

"And take good care of my liver, you idiot."  Danny chuckled.  "Didn't think it'd be me to bite the big one-"

 

"Shut up."  Steve's eyes were fierce now and his tone was stern.  "Stop it right now."

 

"What? Cause I'm not dying?  Huh? We're all dying, babe. Look at all that blood. Shit, I wanna puke."

 

"Stop talking. How can you still be talking?" Steve tightened the pressure and Danny cried out in pain.

 

"You did that on purpose, you dick."

 

"Maybe I did. Stop whining."  Steve tensed his jaw, defiant.

 

Danny just nodded, eyes watering.  With his next blink, tears streaked his cheeks.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry."  Steve leaned close to his friend so they were touching, cheek to cheek. He whispered his next words. **"** Just hang in there. I can't lose you, dammit."

 

Finally sirens could be heard. Chin and Kono's frantic voices echoed in his ear.  Only a few minutes had passed. Steve's heart raced under his calm exterior. _Would they be in time?_

 

"You're gonna be alright, Danny. Just hang on, buddy." 

 

Steve continued to plead while Danny just smiled and focused on breathing in and out. Time slowed to an intolerable pace and everything sounded garbled and foreign.

 

Without warning, Danny's whole body tensed.  And the sound he made was more wild animal than human. The birds that were nesting in the catwalks above them burst into flight, screaming as they went.

 

"Shit Danny."  Steve grabbed his best friend's hand and squeezed. "Come on, buddy. Breathe through it. Look at me. Danny, hang on. Please..."

 

Instead, his eyes lost focus, and the detective felt himself passing out. Something gave way like he wasn't even in his body. Nothing obeyed his commands, which was good because he'd been close to puking and the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt.  _He was free!_ Then, panic overcame him for a few seconds. He felt trapped inside his body. Fingers jabbed into his neck, grounding him, and Steve begged for him to stay. But it wasn't really him anymore. The world winked out, and Danny was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I'm sure some of you know by now that when I say tomorrow...it usually means a week. Thank you for your patience. I actually had to change part of this story because it didn't feel right, and I ended up cutting the chapter in half. I apologize for any medical errors.

 

"I'm afraid I don't have answers for you, Commander. Nothing conclusive."

 

Steve dipped his head.  "It's just Steve now, please."

 

"Well then, Steve, I can tell you he's made it through so far. The arterial repair is holding.  That's the first step. Danny lost a lot of blood, which we are slowly replacing. Your efforts saved his life. I'm sorry you couldn't be a donor. But since you've had transplant surgery -  "

 

"I know, I get it. What are Danny's chances?"

 

"It'll be touch and go for the next 24-48 hrs, I'm afraid."

 

"If he has that long, right doc?  You can be honest with me." Bloodshot eyes pinned the older man in place, demanding honesty, brutal as it might be.

 

The physician nodded, tablet held against his chest like a shield.  "If infection sets in, it reduces his chances. And sometimes...well sometimes, it's simply out of our hands. No matter what we do. But for now, he's stable."

 

Steve let his eyes track down the long hallway. Danny was there somewhere, recovering from surgery. Fighting for his life.

 

"When can I see him?"

 

"Give us some time to get him settled in. He hasn't come up from the anesthesia yet."

 

"Doc..." _I don't want to wait._

 

"Alright, Steve.  Come with me.  I'll give you a few minutes. He may not regain consciousness for a few hours. He's had a tough time."

 

"Just need to see him. He's my partner." His fierce stare made the option of no an impossibility.

 

The doctor nodded.  "Follow me."

 

/././

 

Steve wasn't sure what he'd expected.

 

_Did he really believe Danny would be awake and nagging him?_

 

Because that's not what he found.

 

Danny looked dead. Like a corpse prepared for a viewing. All waxy and wrong.

 

He struggled to hold back tears. To breathe in and out.

 

"Don't worry. His color's coming back." Danny's nurse murmured. She jotted some notes on the white board so the other staff could better care for their patient. "Give him time. He's responding well so far."

 

Steve exhaled slowly, still unable to speak.

 

"I know it doesn't look like it. Have some faith, Commander."

 

Faith he did have. Especially when it came to Danny. He always knew Danny'd have his back. That he'd come for him. That he'd be there for the team and their ohana. They'd get through this.

 

He smiled weakly.

 

"See? Faith is the best thing." She checked the monitors and IV lines before leaving.

 

It was then that he noticed the bag of blood slowly returning life to his partner, and he almost puked. Backing out of the room, he found an empty space and slid down the wall, closing his eyes and trying to breathe.

 

Steve was back in the shell of a warehouse again without warning. The birds from the rafters screamed in his head as Danny writhed in pain beneath him. There was blood on his hands and face, thick and dripping like syrup. He could smell it. Taste it.

 

Half alive and half dead. The scales had been tipping a little more toward the negative in recent months.

 

Flexing his fists, he fought to shake off the memory, letting anger fill him. Their suspect was dead; he just didn't know it yet. When Steve got his hands on him...

 

"Hey, Steve."

 

He jerked his head toward the sound, all but snarling.

 

"Whoa, I'm just checking on you, man."  Lou held his hands up.

 

Pushing to his feet, Steve regained his composure, waiting for the only question there was to ask.

 

"How's Danny?"

 

"He's breathing." _What else could he say?_ Too many details and he'd sure as hell lose his shit again.

 

Lou blocked the door to Danny's room.  "Why don't we grab some coffee? Update Chin and Kono?"

 

Jaw tense, Steve considered Lou's words. He knew it wasn't a suggestion. Right now, Lou outranked him. His age and experience held more sway.

 

"There's nothing we can do for Danny right now, Steve. Let them do their jobs. Once he's settled..."

 

"The man knows his stuff."  The nurse was back. "Listen to him."

 

Lou chuckled at the tiny interloper. Danny's nurse was about half their size.

 

"I know you'll be glued to his side soon enough. I better not see you when I'm done checking his vitals." She touched Steve's arm. "I'll take good care of your friend."

 

They watched her disappear into Danny's room, quietly closing the door behind her.

 

"See? Our boy's in good hands. Anyone who's not afraid of you..."

 

/././

 

The hours stretched into the next day, and then after morning rounds, Danny was finally allowed visitors again. One at a time. _No exceptions._ They'd taken shifts so he wouldn't wake up alone. That evening, it seemed, Kono won the lottery.

 

At first, he could only move his eyes. Open and close. Then side to side.

 

Then he twitched his itchy nose, but stopped immediately, scrunching his face in pain. His head ached. The rest of him felt numb. Except for a warm spot by his hand.

 

_Steve?_

  

Danny sighed and tried to focus his eyes on the blob in front of him.

 

"Hey, there you are."

 

"Kono..."  _Not Steve_.

 

She ignored the fact that he sounded disappointed and gave him a big smile. "That's my name, don't wear it out." 

 

"Steve okay?" His voice was rough and stuffed with emotion.

 

Kono squeezed his hand before pressing the call button for the nurse's station to spread the good news.

 

"He's fine. We're all worried about you." She pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to their group text. A virtual smoke signal.

 

Danny didn't say anything more. He was already out again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon...


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"The color is good and you've regained sensation. I'm optimistic."

 

"But what?" Danny wiggled his toes. "Looks good to me. Feels okay, too."

 

The doctor covered Danny's leg with the light sheet. "You've spiked a fever."

 

"Nurse told me it's normal."

 

"True."

 

"Then what?"

 

"We'll continue to monitor you closely. I don't have any definitive answers for you, except to say the graft is doing its job."

 

"So my kids can't visit yet, right?"

 

"I'd like to curtail all visitors."  The man shot Steve a quick glance.

 

He stood off to the side watching intently, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Danny laughed. "Good luck getting him to leave."

 

/././

 

"I'm fine, Steve, really. You can go home."

 

Steve didn't move, but something changed with his eyes. Danny always swore the damn things changed color with his partner's mood.

 

Uncomfortable with the sudden shift in their conversation, Danny changed tactics. "Thank you...for what you did. I wouldn't be here-"

 

"Stop. Don't thank me."

 

"What? Of course I'm gonna thank you."

 

"We're even."

 

"We're even?  Is that what this comes down to for you?"

 

"What? No. I just-"

 

"I get it. I lived it too."

 

They stared at one another. Then Danny spoke again.

 

"I mean, I almost lost you, too. Not all that long ago." He knew he was babbling but he couldn't shut up. "The plane. Dae Wan. You were bleeding out..."

 

Steve closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "I remember. Some of it."

 

"Yea." _Do you wanna talk about it?_ Danny wasn't sure where this was going.

 

"You kept me here, Danny, and I just - I wanted to do that for you."

 

Danny nodded and looked away. His head was still so messed up. He wanted to tell Steve he'd heard him calling, but he couldn't.  "It happened so fast. I tried to hold on, but I - "

 

"It's okay, buddy. I know you fought."  Steve slid into the nearest chair and scooted it close to the bed. "Please don't do that again."

 

There was an edge to Steve's voice, and Danny couldn't let it pass. He suddenly felt like a child.

 

"Do what? Almost die?" A little color returned to Danny's faced as he studied his friend, eyes narrowed. "You're the one with the most practice at that."

 

"What's that supposed to mean? It was you who got shot.  Not me." Steve pursed his lips together in a thin line, heat rolling off him in a wave. He leapt out of the plastic chair, sending it backwards into the extra instrument stand with a clatter.

 

Danny had no comeback, regretting his comment.  "Hey, whoa, I'm sorry."

 

"You're sorry? That's all you've got?"

 

How badly Danny wanted to jump out of bed and get in Steve's face, give him a detailed list of all the times he'd scared the living shit out of him. But he couldn't. He was tethered to the bed, still hooked to an IV for antibiotics and fluids.

 

"For once, McGarrett."

 

The voice startled them both. Someone had unceremoniously popped their argument bubble. Once Danny could talk, all they'd been doing was nagging one another.

 

"For once it wasn't you."  Lou'd been lurking in the dark anteroom with a sink and supplies that led into Danny's larger room. "Normally, we're wheelin your ass outta here and joking about punching your free trip card."

 

"You need new material, Lou." Steve's upper lip twitched in disgust.

 

"Well, you need to give your boy a break."

 

"He took a needless risk."

 

Danny laughed until it turned into a coughing fit.  Steve glared as he shoved a cup into Danny's hands, and Lou did his best to remain stone-faced, impartial.

 

"He has kids." Steve blurted as Danny took a few slow sips of water.

 

"Really?" Lou scowled. "You're gonna go with that?"

 

Steve grabbed the cup from Danny, ignoring the curses as he splashed him.

 

"Yea, Lou, I'm gonna go with that. You have something better?"

 

Hands up, Lou backed away. Before he could say anything else, Danny cleared his throat and let loose.

 

"So does that make you our glorified target? Huh? Aim at Steve McGarrett!  He doesn't have kids!"  Danny waved his arms at his partner, IV line stretching its limits, alarm going off. "He's the big hero. Shoot him first! No one will care! He doesn't have kids."

 

"Danny stop." Steve snapped.

 

"No, I will not stop."  He raised his voice above the beeping. "You think you're worth less than the rest of us?  Or do you want all the glory?  Which is it?"

 

Steve grit his teeth and moved aside as a nurse hustled into the room to check the alarm. She scolded Danny about moving so much, and when she noticed how red in the face he was, she yelled at him about that, too. Arms folded over their chests, Steve and Lou kept their mouths shut until the young woman left the room.

 

"Man's got a point."  Lou shook his head. 

 

"About what?" Steve growled.

 

Lou held his ground. "All of it, man."

 

"Because I can't take it anymore, Steve."

 

"Take what, Danny?"

 

"The double standard."

 

"What double standard?"

 

"You get hurt all the time. You put yourself in stupid situations.  Hell, I'm the only one who says anything, and you tell me I'm whining." Danny stopped and closed his eyes.  Strength waning. "Then, when something happens to me.  Or Chin or Kono. Or even Lou here."

 

Lou cut him off.  "Hey, don't look at me. I keep my ass as far away from trouble as I can. Which with this job is mighty ridiculous."

 

Danny continued. "When we do something stupid, you don't let it go."

 

"I'm the boss, Danny."

 

"Oh and that makes it right?"

 

"I'm out front. I take lead."

 

"Keep repeating the same thing. See if it changes my mind."

 

"Changes your mind? About what? You love this." Something in Steve's voice cracked a little. He was scared.

 

Danny sensed it right away and deflated. "I do love the job. What I don't love is you almost bleeding out at 30,000 ft or me in some dirty old-"

 

"Just stop it, Danny. Rest. Please."

 

"I will."  Danny sank back into his pillows, shifting to adjust himself. "Because I've been shot." 

 

"Yea and you're still recovering from major surgery."

 

"You're one to talk, Steven.  And just why did I have major surgery?"

 

There eyes met. More than ever, they were like two wild dogs chained so they could only come within inches of one another. You never knew when that tether might break. Lou held his breath.

 

"Not because I asked you to..." Nostrils flaring, Steve dared Danny to continue.

 

But the sparks fizzled before they burned too far.

 

"No, you didn't." Danny's voice was softer now - but still very firm.  "I knew what I was doing. And I'd do it again."

 

Steve shook his head, one hand on his hip, the other on his abdomen. Right about where his still healing incision was. He stared at the floor.

 

"We'd all be in that line, Steve. Get over it." Lou put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

 

Steve jerked at the touch. "I know, Lou.  I just..."

 

He turned back to Danny. "I didn't ask you to take that risk."

 

"It's done. We can't go back."

 

"No, but you can be more careful."

 

Danny giggled. "Me? Be more careful? Oh that's rich."

 

Steve frowned at Danny and gestured at the bed.. "So, you think this is funny? I had your blood on my face. And you think it's funny?

 

"No not funny, Steven. Miles away from funny."

 

"Then what, Daniel?"

 

"I just...you always..." Danny fumed and had to stop to catch his breath.

 

Lou laughed as he swatted Steve on the back, pushing him toward Danny a little. "I'll make it simple for you boys. Pot, meet Kettle."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take care of each other, everyone. The world is a tough place sometimes. Thanks, as always, for reading. More to come soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are...the end of this lovely story. Squint and you might see a teeny bit of McDanno. Couldn't help it. I hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

"I'm fine, Steven."

 

"You're not supposed to put weight on your leg, Daniel."

 

"Just shut it. And if you say the word delicate one more time." Danny would have raised a clenched fist to show his annoyance, but he was concentrating too much on taking one step at a time, using his trusty cane for support.

 

"You had surgery, Danny. To repair that artery. Of course it's delicate."

 

"I know, I've heard this a million times."

 

"Then stay off your feet. Please."

 

The please made Danny pause and take a deep breath. He cleared his throat and continued the argument. It was what they did. Especially when avoidance was on the menu.

 

"Are you planning on being here my entire recovery?"

 

Steve moved out of his partner's way, arms crossed over his chest. "As long as it takes."

 

Danny frowned and lowered himself onto the couch.  Walking was tough. Sitting was worse.  About the only thing he could do without pinching or pulling something was lying in bed.  But his ass was sick of it.  He needed to move. To do something productive. He couldn't drive, and the office was out of the question.

 

Hobbling up and down the hallway was the extent of his exercise until physical therapy was approved.  And he wasn't about to admit everything still tired him out. The raw pain in his leg burned sharper now that he'd backed off the pain meds. He hated how they made him feel and he swore he didn't need them anyway.

 

But man did reality make him a liar.

 

He'd barely begun to heal from the transplant. The residual discomfort from that surgery was no piece of cake. If he twisted the wrong way, he still had to grit his teeth and remember why he'd been sliced down the middle.

 

_Steve_. Always Steve.

 

But right now, he wanted to smack his best friend.

 

Because he was right. And Danny would never admit how much he dwelled on his leg.

 

He was worried about tearing open the arterial repair.  He had nightmares about blood pumping through a leaky pipe. Swimming in it. And this was on top of dreaming about landing the goddamn plane with Steve dying beside him. Sometimes recent events combined, and he passed out before getting them to safety. His heart pounded just thinking about falling asleep. He knew he'd be back in hell.

 

"Hey." A warm hand on his knee startled him. Danny winced and opened his eyes. Steve crouched in front of him, face open and eyes kind. "Can I get you something?"

 

"Sit a minute?"

 

"Sure." Steve eased himself beside Danny, careful of his friend's bandaged leg.

 

"Tell me something I don't know."

 

No way did he expect what came out of Steve's mouth next.

 

"I'm scared, Danny."

 

The admission jolted Danny, but he kept his cool. He nodded, his eyes soft, expression blank.

 

There was more to this and he wanted to hear it.  Needed to hear it. Because he knew what Steve was feeling ran deep. It was the same for him.

 

"Isn't that what you want to hear?"

 

Still Danny said nothing.  He waited. He wasn't gonna let Steve goad him into an argument because he was uncomfortable. The fact that they rarely talked about anything serious these days drove him mad. And he wasn't wasting the opportunity.

 

"I can't stand it when you're quiet."

 

Danny chuckled.  "Well maybe if you'd spit it out, we could get on with the conversation."

 

"Spit it out?  I just told you I was scared."

 

"Okay." Danny motioned for him to continue. Maybe he felt a little bad about playing this game, but he needed Steve to keep talking.

 

"What more do you want?"

 

Danny closed his eyes.  The dance could be frustrating. "What are you scared of, Steven?  The dark?  The closet monster?"

 

"I'd hit you if you weren't injured." Steve frowned and sighed before answering the question. "I never really thanked you for what you did. I'm sorry."

 

"Okay? Why does that scare you?"

 

"I might not have another chance."

 

"What? You're scared that if I die there'll be no one to give you their organs?"

 

"Not funny, Danny."

 

"Maybe I think it is."

 

"No you don't."

 

The anger in Steve's words cut a hole through Danny's chest, sucking the air out of his lungs. He had to stop the pain.

 

"Of course I don't, you idiot." Danny punched Steve's leg.

 

For a second, Danny thought he'd get hit back. Instead Steve rubbed the spot and then slid forward, head in his hands.

 

"I can't lose you, Danny."

 

The words were choked out with a hint of desperation and an aggravated octave that made Danny uncomfortable. He wasn't used to seeing Steve this vulnerable. He wasn't ready for it and had to close his watering eyes.

 

Steve straightened and reached out, first squeezing his shoulder and then wrapping himself around Danny, careful of his leg.  Danny flinched at the intensity of his friend's reaction. Steve normally tucked his emotions deep inside. Seeing them and experiencing them on the outside now was disorienting.

 

"I love you, buddy."  Steve whispered into Danny's hair.

 

"I love you too."  Danny replied, face pressed into the crook of Steve's neck and shoulder. His automatic response was to press a kiss there like he would with Grace. But this was a different kind of comforting. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, leaning into his partner. He didn't know what this was.

 

Steve stroked Danny's back and held him close.  "You are my best friend, and -"

 

Danny reached up and cupped the back of Steve's head.  Afraid to look up at that moment. The rush of emotion could easily be mistaken for something else.

 

"Ssssshhhh...  It's okay, Steve. I'm right here."

 

Danny continued to murmur soft reassurances, feeling Steve nodding against him. They stayed like that for a few breaths.

 

"Hate to break this up, babe."  Danny shifted a little, wincing.  "But my leg."

 

"Shit." Steve pushed him gently away and positioned Danny carefully on the sofa, moving the pillows so he could prop his leg.  "Don't let me do that again."

 

"What?  Show your emotions?"  There was a tinge of annoyance in Danny's voice. 

 

Steve frowned.  "No, Danny. Don't let me forget about your leg."

 

"Remember what I said about the word delicate."

 

" _You_ are nowhere near delicate, so don't worry. Your surgery on the other hand..."

 

"Then you stop worrying too.  I'm fine. And you're one to talk about surgeries."

 

"We're not talking about me right now." Steve smacked Danny's shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

 

Danny grinned and giggled. "That's more like it, babe. Physical abuse and avoidance."

 

"Abuse?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "So you want me to hit you more often? Because that can be arranged."

 

Danny laughed and resettled himself amongst the throw pillows. His couch was not the most comfortable place but he refused to go back to bed just yet.  He scanned the area for the remote control. There had to be a game on somewhere.

 

Steve wasn't finished with their conversation.  He snagged the remote.  "And I don't avoid anything, Danny."

 

"No, you're right about that. You take control and steamroll over whatever gets in your way. Like me."

 

"You?"

 

"You came and plucked me -"

 

"Did you just say plucked?" Steve laughed.

 

"Yea, you came and plucked me outta my perfectly good life."

 

"Now, you know that's a lie."

 

"No, I'm right. You practically kidnapped me."

 

"Your life wasn't perfect. You hated Hawaii."

 

"Who says I still don't?"

 

Steve rolled his eyes.  "Here we go."

 

"Wait - hold up - did you just roll your eyes at me?"

 

"If the shoe fits, partner."

 

Now Danny rolled his eyes. "If I had a shoe, I'd throw it at you right about now."

 

"You're gonna give yourself a headache making faces at me like that."

 

"What? Really? That's what I'd say to Grace."

 

"Well, it's true."

 

"Says who?"

 

"I bet you have a headache right now."

 

Danny frowned.

 

"See, I'm right." Steve nodded and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Of course I have a headache. I'm on so many drugs, I don't know which way is up. And I've been listening to you nag me about everything and -" Danny sighed and closed his eyes. "I give up. Watch whatever you want. Just leave me alone."

 

"You don't mean that. You'd miss me."

 

Danny groaned.

 

"Go to bed, Danny. Please. You need your rest."

 

"Yea, you're right."

 

"I'm right?" Steve sat up straight and grabbed Danny's wrist, checking his pulse.

 

Danny yanked his arm away, banging his leg in the process. He yelped and grabbed his bandaged thigh.

 

"Shit, Danny. I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine. Just a little tender. I'm sure the graft is fine. Relax." Danny studied Steve for a few seconds, feeling like he'd said something wrong. "Are you okay, babe?"

 

"Yea, I just need a minute." Steve pushed off the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. 

 

Danny didn't follow, giving his partner some space. Plus, he was too exhausted to move. He closed his eyes and dozed a little.

 

"Buddy...hey, you asleep?"

 

"Yes." Danny mumbled.

 

"You should be."

 

"Stop bothering me then."

 

The couch dipped and Danny opened his eyes. What he saw strangled his heart just a little. Steve had been crying.

 

"How long was I out?"

 

"Just a few minutes."

 

"You gonna make me ask you?"

 

"What?"

 

"Might help if we talk about it."

 

"I'm good, Danny."

 

"Have you been cutting onions then?"

 

Steve looked at him like he'd spoken gibberish. 

 

"Don't give me that. I'm not blind. Talk to me. Please."

 

"Alright..." Steve stopped, swallowing hard. "What happened it was-"

 

"Intense."

 

"Yea."

 

"Seems to be a theme with us."

 

"I wasn't sure you'd make it. You lost a lotta blood."

 

Danny nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. He knew this story well. From both points of view.

 

"I'm supposed to have your back, Danny."

 

"You did, but shit happens."

 

"Yea, it does."

 

"And I wouldn't want it to happen with anyone else, babe."

 

Steve smiled. "Wow, that's quite a compliment."

 

"It is, right?" Danny grinned.

 

They were quiet for a beat or two. Then Steve cleared his throat and continued.

 

"I've been talking to someone. The past couple days."

 

"That's good, Steve."

 

"You should, too."

 

"Okay. I will. As soon as-"

 

"I mean it, Danny. No excuses. And not our couples therapist."

 

They both chuckled.

 

"I'll do it as long as you keep it up too."

 

Steve held out his hand.

 

Danny shook it. "Now, please go home. I can't sleep with you lurking in my house."

 

"I don't lurk."

 

"Yes, you do. You rearrange my cupboards, change my passwords, delete things from my DVR."

 

"I never..." Steve didn't finish the sentence because Danny stuck a hand in his face.

 

"Stop right there. I'm going to bed." Danny eased himself off the couch. "Make sure you get some sleep, too."

 

Steve got up, hovering just close enough to his friend without getting in his space. "I will."

 

Danny just stared, studying him.

 

"I will, alright?"

 

"Not on my sofa. Go home." Danny sighed. "I'm fine. You can resume your nursemaid duties in the morning."

 

Steve frowned.  "Nursemaid?" 

 

"Would you like mother hen better?"

 

"How about partner who cares about you? Or better yet....best friend."

 

"Okay, that's good too."

 

"I love you, you know that."

 

Danny nodded and looked away. "I love you, too. Good night."

 

"Good night, Danno. See you in the morning."

 

Watching from the door, Danny gave his partner a wave and didn't turn away til the Silverado disappeared down the street. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hand on his heart. It wasn't just his kids who walked around with a part of him.

 

_Man, was he a corny son of a bitch._

 

Danny smiled, locking up the house before crawling back into bed. He didn't even think about the nightmares that might be waiting for him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even apologize for the cheese ball chapter. I hope you all find your happy endings. Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I wouldn't write a deathfic this close to the Holidays. I'm not that mean...just mean enough to leave this cliffie. The story is written. More to come tomorrow.


End file.
